Yngvildr
Yngvildr is the daughter of Birgir and a humanoid female. She was born in 207,567 BE, relatively young compared to other Demigods and Demigoddesses. Unlike the only other Demigod born to one of the Upper Pantheon, she was not raised in the God Realm. Her mother died at birth and was raised by her mother's father. He did not know the circumstances of her birth, only that his daughter found a man and had his child. She did not realize that she was a Demigoddess until she was already well into her thirties. She was not aging at the same rate as the others around her after she came to maturity she had not changed much and by twenty-five had seemingly ceased aging. Although she was abnormally tall for a woman in her tribe it was not something completely unheard of. Once she began to see that she was unlike the others around her she went in search of answers. After wandering for hundreds of years, seeking out wise men and anyone that could tell her anything she finally gave up. She settled in a small village a hundred leagues from Bekkr, called Aidenaath. She spent her time there looking after the children and being a village medicine woman. About thirty years after she settled in the village a war broke out which caused the town to be wiped out. She was away at the time gathering herbs for healing and when she returned the entire village was on fire. In her rage, she used magic for the first time slaughtering a small army of two thousand men all by herself. She was blind with hatred and found herself killing every army on both sides, bringing her death toll close to a million. This brought the attention of her father Birgir who proceeded to tell her of her lineage. Upon hearing the story of her birth her anger subsided. She asked Birgir if she would ever be allowed to join the gods. He said that after what Ulfir had done no Demigod or Goddess would be allowed into the God Realm ever again. She learned from him that he was banished to the mortal realm. After Birgir left her she went in search of Ulfir. It took her seventy-five years to find him. Originally she planned on killing him but she quickly fell in love with the man. Eventually, they married and lived for centuries having in harmony many children, always twins, always one light and one dark, and always the light-skinned took after the destruction and the dark-skinned took after creation. The children mated with each other, the light-skinned with one another and the dark-skinned as well. The dark-skinned children took the name Afulfir, while the light-skinned children took the name Afyngvil. Together Ulfir and Yngvildr along with the Afulfir and Afyngvil lived for centuries in harmony creating magnificent structures and gave more energy to The Source . With each child born the power within it grew larger. Each child able to utilize a portion of The Source but never able to fully gather its power. The power residing within The Source would allow Ulfir to challenge The Upper and Lower pantheons on his own, however, Ulfir having become content with his life in the mortal realm decided to never use the power and to lock its full power away so that no one person could draw fully upon The Source. Yngvildr jealous of Ulfir’s power and livid with his choice to not use it to bring down the gods decided to follow Ulfir on one of his visits to The Source. After he left, which was the time that he decided to lock its power, she put in her own back door to it so that she could draw on a greater amount than she already was capable in an attempt to rival Ulfir and bring down the Upper and Lower pantheons. Upon doing this she started to draw on The Source, Ulfir having suspected his wife of this treachery immediately confronted her. Their argument became a clash of vast powers drawing Gods of the Upper and Lower Pantheons as well as the Afulfir and Afyngvil into a war that ravaged not just the planet but also the realm of the gods. The Lower Pantheon and Yngvildr created an alliance together to bring down the Upper Pantheon enraged by their requisition of The Source. Many of the lower pantheon and a large portion of the Afulfir and Afyngvil were slain during the war. In the end, the Upper Pantheon, Ulfir, and the Afulfir managed to trap Yngvildr in a cage created by Ulfir knowing that the rage of his wife would never be satiated without the destruction of the Upper Pantheon. He, however, was unwilling to do the same to his children the Afyngvil, instead of with the Upper Pantheon he removed their immortality. Due to his love, Ulfir ensured that their lives were still long, spanning millennia. He did this to all except for Birgette his first daughter, she remained immortal. She unlike the rest of the Afyngvil decided against participating in the war at all. She removed herself completely from the battles and decided instead to focus on creation.